


Can't Get Enough

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Percy can't get enough of Harry, especially on Christmas.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Percy Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Can't Get Enough  
> Pairing(s): Percy Weasley/Harry Potter  
> Prompt: Sneaking off for a quickie at the Burrow on Christmas morning.  
> Word Count: 771  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Contains: Sexual Content  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Notes: Thank you to SN for looking this over.

“You know, I think we might have a moment to be able to slip away unnoticed,” Percy whispered in Harry’s ear.

Grinning, Harry turned to face him. “Oh? And what makes you think you’re mother won’t notice what we’re up to?”

“Because all the kiddos are about to open their presents,” Percy said. “I know we’ve got gifts under the tree, but little Victoire, Roxanne, and Rose are going to open presents first.”

“Your Mum will be all over her grandchildren,” Harry said, nodding in understanding. He looked at Percy and grinned. “You’re insatiable, you know… We just had sex this morning.”

Percy pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Can’t get enough of you… I’m addicted.”

“Okay, let’s go then,” Harry said, taking Percy’s hand.

Percy quickly took the lead, bringing Harry up the stairs to his old bedroom. He quickly closed the door, looking at Harry with a mixture of lust and longing.

Harry wasted no time in dropping to his knees. His fingers reached up and began to unbutton Percy’s trousers. He pulled down his trousers and pants, freeing Percy’s cock. Already, Percy’s cock was firm with want. Harry began to stroke it.

Percy let out a stifled moan as Harry’s tongue darted out and licked up the drop of precum that was on the tip of his cock. Spurred on by Percy’s moan, Harry quickly opened his mouth and placed it around Percy’s cock. Slowly, he began to move his mouth. One of his hands grasped the base of Percy’s cock, slowly wanking him as he sucked him.

Harry briefly peered up and saw that Percy’s hands were by his side, clenched into fists. His eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly. Every so often, a soft moan would escape Percy’s lips.

Harry began to suck firmly, wanting to bring pleasure to his lover. Percy let out a sigh of pleasure, sending a jolt of arousal through Harry. His own cock was hard with want.

"Harry," Percy hissed, reaching down. He tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, tugging slightly as he thrust himself into Harry’s mouth.

Gagging momentarily, Harry braced himself for Percy’s thrusts. He took Percy’s cock as deep as he could, moaning as he did so.

His free hand came up and began to fondle Percy’s sac. He increased his speed, sucking on Percy’s cock with a fervoured passion. His own cock throbbed in his pants, but he ignored it, focusing solely on the act of bringing his lover to orgasm.

"Fuck," Percy cursed, a guttural moan sounding out as he came. He loosened the tight grip he had on Harry’s hair.

Harry swallowed Percy’s release, eager to please him. After a moment, he pulled away, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He stood, his own erection now pressing against his trousers.

“Come here, you,” Percy hissed, pulling Harry towards him. He kissed him passionately, not caring that Harry had just swallowed his come. He made quick work of undoing Harry’s trousers. Reaching between them, he gripped Harry’s cock and began to stroke it.

Harry groaned, kissing Percy passionately as he stroked him. “Yes,” he hissed, closing his eyes. Percy kissed at his neck, teasing him as he worked Harry’s cock. 

“That’s it,” Percy encouraged.

“I’m going to come,” Harry groaned. 

Percy dropped to his knees, taking Harry’s cock into his mouth. He sucked for a few moments, and sure enough, Harry came. Percy swallowed Harry’s release, moaning as he did so. 

“Love you,” Harry panted, looking at Percy with love in his eyes.

Percy grinned. “Love you too.” He kissed him quickly before he re-dressed. “See? Quick and easy.”

“Yeah, until you’re horny again in two hours,” Harry teased. 

“You bring out the best in me,” Percy teased. “But come on, we better head downstairs before my Mum notices.”

“I’m sure she already did,” Harry said, chuckling. Adjusting his clothing, he followed Percy down the stairs. As Harry looked around the room, he saw the twinkling smile in Molly’s eyes and knew that she knew. He could only hope she wouldn’t tease them about it too much.

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” Percy murmured in his ear.

“You too, love,” Harry replied, smiling at Percy before he went to take a seat on the sofa with Ron and Hermione. 

“Uncle Harry, open your presents!” Victoire said, smiling at him. 

“Yeah, seeing as you were missing five minutes ago,” Bill teased.

Harry blushed, but accepted the gift from Victoire. Looking at Percy, Harry saw that his was blushing too. 

_Worth it_ , he mouthed to Percy, who instantly smiled.

With Percy, it was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
